Jasper Jabberwocky
|crimson}} (often referred to as simply Jasper, also known as the Red Comet) is the host of Deep Space Hullabaloo!, an intergalactic game show broadcasted all across the cosmos, interrupting radio signals everywhere. A charismatic alien from an unknown corner of the universe, Jasper prides himself as a true gamemaster, and believes that bringing people together in his escapades is the best way to establish strong relations between different people across the stars. Deep Space Hullabaloo! is his latest escapade, inspired by human competition shows on Earth, and forcibly broadcasting itself to audiences all across space. Jasper first appears in Deep Space Hullabaloo!, in which he appears as the host and mascot of the titular game show, and the supposed "villain" of the story. In it, Jasper captures twelve inhabitants of Earth with little in common, to act as contestants in the “newest season” of his show. Jasper runs pretty much everything with the help of his crew, acting as a commentator and gamemaster for each of his charades. Description Jasper is an alien of unknown origin, disclosing very little of where he’s from; as it stands, it is unclear what species is. He appears to be a tall, charcoal-colored alien resembling a demon, with clawed hands and somewhat jagged, thin features. His eyes resemble tall, cartoony Xs with strikes through them; his teeth are bright crimson, spare for one pure white tooth, and his smile is jagged, almost slit-like. Jasper’s tail is long, but has a microphone at its end, possibly as a result of altering his own appearance. The suit Jasper wears as the Deep Space Hullabaloo! host consists of a striped crimson suit with a purple star-patterned tie, and matching pants. He also wears red, pointed shoes. The frills of the suit light up like panels, with their brightness constantly changing. Also part of his outfit is Harriet, an apparently sentient grey top hat with a pink band and an open top—Harriet seems to be a magical hat, as the insides of her hat seem to be able to hold many large objects. On his downtime, often when found at the bar of the Intergalactic Partybus, Jasper downgrades from his show business outfit and retires to a white button-down shirt with rolled sleeves and a red tie, grey khaki pants, and black dress shoes. Harriet is nowhere to be found during this time, and is likely stored away in his personal quarters. Personality As a supposed television personality, Jasper has two very different sides to his person, which appear depending on if the camera is rolling or not. Onscreen, Jasper is charismatic and charming, an upbeat personality with some intergalactic quirks, such as a tendency to teleport anywhere and everywhere. He cracks jokes often, flirts with his own contestants shamelessly, and marches to the beat of his own drum. He’s playful, but his sly smile is hard to keep up at times. Jasper cares deeply about his image and the reputation of his game, and can lose his cool quickly if things begin to go wrong, however, which happens more often than you may think. In a state of panic, he’s prone to hyperventilating, snapping at others, even nearing being on the verge of tears sometimes. It’s clear he doesn’t react well when things don’t go as planned, though whether or not that can be attributed to narcissism or anxiety is unclear. As long as things are running smoothly, however, there is nothing standing in the way of his pure energy. Offscreen, Jasper strips away the over-the-top nature of his onscreen persona, and his true colors show. Contrary to what it may seem, Jasper is a fairly down-to-earth, thoughtful individual. Some elements of his onscreen personality are evident, such as his flirtatious nature and his fondness for wordplay, but it’s clear he’s much deeper than Deep Space Hullabaloo! makes him out to be. He still thinks about what to do with his show quite often, but he seems to also care about the welfare of the contestants, and even engages in casual conversation with them when he gets a chance. Jasper’s also more open about his own struggles, rather than maintaining a happy composure at all times—he worries quite a bit about his own mortality and lifespan, as it has starkly effected his past relationships. Jasper seems to struggle with loneliness as a result, despite his successes and his strong connections, a possible genuine motive for him bringing so many people together through Deep Space Hullabaloo!. Typically, he distracts himself from his worries through his televised escapades, or otherwise through throwing extravagant parties, inviting spacefolk from every corner of the cosmos to fill his partybus, and hopefully not getting too drunk. Appearances Deep Space Hullabaloo! Abilities Relationships Ivan Jasper has been in a romantic relationship with Ivan, a Zeonian Beorn, for nearly ten years, which developed after Ivan was hired by Jabberwocky as a musician for Deep Space Hullabaloo!. After the two spent several years growing close to each-other, Jasper, in an epiphanic revelation, expressed his feelings for Ivan, and the two have been a tight-knit couple ever since. While Jasper, by all means, tries to stay as professional as he can, he is more than happy to openly express his fondness for his partner to others, and is the furthest thing from resistant of Ivan’s affectionate nature. Ivan’s ability to calm Jasper during his tumultuous “episodes” is something not many can do, which Jasper cherishes quite a bit—Jasper unapologetically loves Ivan, and wishes he could repay him more greatly for giving him the comfort that he had been missing for centuries prior to their meeting. Harriet tba Trivia *Jasper‘s design was first conceptualized in a theatre workshop his creator partook in, in which he had to design a character based on specific characteristics given to him. **The character was originally drawn as “an intergalactic party planner” and was more party-themed. When he was redrawn, his design was tweaked to reflect the game show host design more. *Jasper’s first name originated from a name given to the character’s original design by a friend of the creator—other name ideas included Reggie and Zack. His last name, “Jabberwocky”, means “gibberish or nonsense”. His nickname, “Red Comet”, is partially inspired by the Prankster Comets in Super Mario Galaxy. *Jasper himself is inspired by the host characters of the Mario Party games, especially MC Ballyhoo and Big Top from Mario Party 8, but exists as a subversion of the consistently one-dimensional hosts of many party games such as these ones. Gallery JasperDSH.png|Jasper's original artwork by . Sketchathon_JasperJabberwocky.jpg|Jasper, as sketched by JasperJabberwockyWTPainted.png|Jasper Jabberwocky in World Tournament, art by Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Fuzzy's Characters Category:World Tournament